I dont know
by tater-tot-123
Summary: After things between Natara and Oscar ending, Natara prepares for a night of sulking, till a knock on the door. R&R!


"Why?" Natara asked on the verge of tears.

"Because i love you to much to let you marry a man you don't love," Oscar said sighing. She could here the pain in his words but he was strong enough to take it. She didn't reply because she knew he was right. She didn't love him, not as much as she loved...

"Hey, im going to go," Oscar said getting up off the couch and grabbing his coat. Natara followed and opened the door for him. They stood there for some time silently and he leaned over and kissed her forehead and they embraced.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear.

"too much." Natara replied and he walked out. Natara walked over back to the couch and and grabbed the now warm beer on the coffee table. She sat alone for sometime nursing on the beer trying not to feel sorry for herself. She knew Oscar was a great guy, and she did have feelings for him, but she knew she would never love him enough to make her, or him, happy for the rest of their lives. She turned her radio on a found a smooth jazz station to calm herself and she dimmed down the lights and went back to the couch. She flopped over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling while still drinking her beer. She never cared much for beer but the smell made her happier for some reason. I reminded her of something, or someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then there was a frantic knock on the door. She quickly jumped her her feet and ran over to the door.

"Oscar?" She called while opening the door, but instead it was Mal. He was out of breath, his hair and jacket were soaked because of the rain, "Mal? What are you doing here?"

He was still catching his breath, he took in a big breath of air and said, "I don't know" Then he began to slowly walk closer to her and placed both of his hands on her face and pressed his lips against hers hungrily. She was startled at first but then gave into the desire. He pushed her back into the apartment and shut the door behind him without breaking the kiss. Once the door was lock Natara parted her lips and the kiss became more passionate and deep. Their tongues interlacing together as she let out a low moan of approval. She pulled back just long enough to whisper, "The bedroom." Before their lips met again, with the same passion as before. They made there way to the bedroom and they didn't even bother with the door this time. Mal still couldn't take his mouth off of Natara and they walked blindly though the room till Natara felt the bed behind her legs. She pulled back from the kiss to look into Mal's sapphire eyes that were now darken with lust. She peeled his coat off of him and began to unbutton his shirt slowly. Once she was done she sat down on the bed and began to unbuckle his belt but he stopped her. He grabbed both of her hands and placed them on her sides.

"What about Oscar?" He asked, "I dont want you to do something you are going to regret."

"It's over between us, he called it off." Natara said getting on her knees on the bed.

"Over, over?" Mall asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Over, over," She whispered on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met again and she ran her hands through his damp hair. He wrapped her hair in one of his hands and pulled just enough to make her moan. She peeled his shirt off and ran her hands down his body, over every muscle and every scar. The she pushed down his pants far enough so they could fall to the ground on their own. He then pushed her down onto the bed. He step out from his pants and crawled on top of her and began to strip her down. He unbuttoned her shirt very slowly, kissing the new exposed skin as she ran her fingers through his hair again. Once her finished unbuttoning her shirt he slipped is off her and got up on his knees and looked down at her. Her hair was unruly now and her eyes were overflowing with want. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her body. She was wearing mixed matched lingerie which made him smile. He parted her legs and propped them up by her knees. He ran one of his hands down her thigh and hooked one of his fingers into her panties. He knew his hands we cold because he could feel her shiver beneath him. He kissed a trail down her neck to her collar bone while he ran his fingers across the elastic band of her panties teasing her. He lifted his head and looked up at her with a devilish smile as his ran his cold fingers right over her wet core. She jumped a little by the sudden shock and began to feel waves of pleasure roll over her body. She could feel something begin to build up inside her. He slipped another finger inside of her adding on to the pleasure and she began to claw into his back. He pulled his fingers out and just pulled off her panties with one quick movement, and he wasted not time trying to unbuckle her bar, he just lifted it up over her head. She was now completely bear for him to do what he pleased. He ran his hands down her body as she lifted her arms above her head. He kissed her gently and began to message her breast. I was difficult for her to kiss him back between the moans of pleasure. He kissed his way down her neck again and stopped at her left breast. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and gently bit down on it and with his other hand he played with her other breast. She tightened her grip on the pillow beneath her head, and she could feel herself growing impatient.

"Mal, i want you now." She moaned.

"I don't care," He whispered against her body, "I've waited a long, long time for this, i want to savor it, I want to savor you, I want to kiss your sweet wet clit." She could feel his tongue travel around her body, and when he stopped at her navel he made a sharp turn south. He kissed his way down lower, lower, and lower until he shocked her enough to take her breath away. She could feel the storm brewing inside of her, and her body began to clench and right before she climax he stopped.

"Keep going," She pleaded.

"No," He said meeting eye contact with her as he wiped he mouth clean with his thumb.

"Please," She begged.

"No," He whispered against her lips. He kissed her again, but she could tell there was something different about this one, it was slower. She could taste herself on his lips and it mixed with the taste of beer. Then with one great thrust he was inside her. She gasped for air, and clawed deeply into his back. She could see the pained expression on his face but she couldn't control herself. He let her adjust to him and then began to develop a rhythm. With every thrust he was able to dive deeper into her, and the storm inside her began to grow even larger then she imagined. He wasn't the biggest she has ever been with but he was the best, by far. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

"Let it out, i want to hear you," He grunted.

She released her bottom lip and began to moan aloud, and it began to echo around the apartment. Just then the storm inside her burst and she could feel her body tingling with pleasure. She didn't know what came over her, but she turned him over and pushed him down onto his back. She sat on top of him and began to ride him furiously. He grabbed her from behind plunging deeper into her. She reached over and grabbed the rods on the headboard for balance with one hand and the other she set down on his chest.

"Oh god," she moaned out throwing her head back.

"Say my name," Mal beckoned.

"Oh Mal," She cried out.

"More," He commanded.

"MAL!," She chanted loud enough she knew her neighbors could hear, but she could care less.

With one final thrust he threw his head back climaxing into her. Both of their bodies went limp and she flopped over next to him as they both were taking deep breaths.

"Mal..." She said turning her head to him.

"Yeah?" He said meeting her stare.

"I love you," She said scooting closer to him.

"I love you too, so much that i just may not let you sleep tonight," He said smiling.

"Well, lets see if you can keep that promise," She said devilishly smiling and pressing her lips to his.


End file.
